Gemjump
| level3e = | type3e = | refs3e = | reversible2e = | school2e = Alteration, Artifice | spheres2e = | level2e = | type2e = | refs2e = | reversible1e = | school1e = Alteration | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} Gemjump was an arcane alteration or transmutation spell that used a rogue stone as a base for safe teleportation from anywhere to the location of the gem. Effects This spell had two parts: attuning oneself to the rogue stone and activating the teleport. This spell was cast into a rogue stone and thereafter the caster was inextricably tied to the stone. The bond was strong enough to survive shapechange, death and reincarnation or resurrection, or even lichdom, as long as the caster's memory and intellect remained intact. At some future time, the caster could activate the gemjump and be instantly teleported to the location of the rogue stone, similar to teleport without error. This was a one-use, one-way trip that could not be reversed. This spell evolved over time, having different ranges and restrictions due to shifting the general purpose of gemjump from the ultimate escape for a caster to a transportation spell. The earliest versions had infinite range across all the planes of existence and teleported only the caster and his or her normal clothing. The later version only worked if the caster and the rogue stone were on the same plane, but allowed additional creatures, equipment, and goods to be brought along. The earliest version triggered the gemjump by an act of will, so it could be used even if the caster were bound and gagged, imprisoned, paralyzed, petrified, or magically restrained by forcecage, imprisonment, silence, sink, trap the soul or other such spells. The later versions used a command word which was vulnerable to silence, paralyzation, petrification, or even mundane means of preventing speech. In any case, to invoke the gemjump the caster could not be asleep, unconscious, delirious, feebleminded, berserk, or otherwise mentally impaired. Unwilling creatures could not be teleported with this spell, and their possessions gained some protection from gemjump as well. Teleportation could not be prevented by enclosure of the rogue stone. If there was insufficient space around the rogue stone for the caster to stand, he or she appeared in the nearest available location with sufficient room. An anti-magic shell around either the gem or the caster did prevent the teleport. A caster could have only one gemjump active on a particular rogue stone, but a rogue stone could serve as the anchor for any number of casters. The earliest version of this spell could not be removed from the gem except by destroying it. The later versions could be removed by a wish. It took a limited wish just to find out how many gemjump spells had been cast on a particular rogue stone, and the identities of the casters were not revealed. If a rogue stone was destroyed, all casters with a link to that stone could feel the link being broken. Rogue stones were similar to rock crystals in hardness and spell resistance. Components There were verbal and somatic components to casting the gemjump spell on a rogue stone, which had to be touched by the caster. Thereafter, the later versions required a command word to activate the teleport. The rogue stone was not consumed in the casting or activation of gemjump. History This spell was found in a book that was known as "Elminster's traveling spellbook" although the Old Sage was not known to have claimed responsibility for the book or its peculiar habits. Gemjump was later published in "Volo's Guide to All Things Magical" and became generally known to the magical community although it was uncommon to find it. Appendix See Also * Rogue stone * Teleport without error References Category:Alteration spells Category:Transmutation spells Category:Artifice spells